Poison
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Siempre había una forma de conseguir romper hasta el espíritu mas fuerte... o el mas necio; lo que fuera necesario para que no deseasen estorbar nuevamente. Yaoi/Rape


**POISON**

 **Abrió los ojos muy lentamente mientras sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y una extraña pesadez se hacía presente sobre esta como si la tuviesen bajo una presión venida de todas partes**

 **Hizo lo mismo con su pico muy despacio antes de apretar los parpados ante la horrenda sensación de que todo estaba mal**

 **Tardó unos cuantos momentos para poder hacer un recuento de la posición en la que se encontraba y de las partes de su cuerpo, temiendo que alguna hubiese quedado comprometida además de su ala quemada; trató de hacer un ligero movimiento pero entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta no sin irritación que había un cincho de metal muy ajustado en una buena parte de sí y que le impedía moverse siquiera un poco**

 **Su pico e incluso su cabeza estaban bajo la presión de una placa de metal y gracias a esto no podía girarse y eso solamente hacía mas incómoda su posición sobre aquella plancha de madera donde le tenían capturado**

 **Dónde estaban los demás?**

 **-Cada uno está en una habitación diferente aguardando por un castigo especial por haberse atrevido a inmiscuir la nariz en mis planes…**

 **La grulla entornó los ojos brevemente mientras volvía a tensarse al escuchar el chasquido de una cerradura al tomar su posición de cierre lo que le daba a entender que incluso si pudiese zafarse de aquello, tendría que derribar una puerta con todo y su cerrojo para poder escapar; era fuerte pero si había algo que no podía negar era que su cuerpo era muy ligero y para ciertas situaciones no le era muy conveniente**

 **"La fuerza radica en muchas cosas" solía decirle Shifu cuando en alguna rara ocasión le llegaba a externar una de tantas pequeñas frustraciones que tenía respecto a su cuerpo y el no poder tener un ataque mas poderoso como el de sus compañeros, pero tenía que admitirse que simplemente había casos como aquel en los que incluso, el peso de Po era mas que necesario para zafarse de ese tipo de cosas**

 **Inconscientemente trató de moverse nuevamente mientras que las pisadas ligeras y metálicas del pavorreal se dejaban percibir, finalmente haciendo que el ave zancuda erizase un poco las plumas como señal de advertencia**

 **No podía hablar pero al menos, aún era capaz de externar sus emociones**

 **La cabeza volvió a darle vueltas mientras una extraña y fría risa se hacía presente en aquella diminuta habitación que por la altura del techo, mas bien parecía alguna clase de torre pequeña**

 **Dolía**

 **-Tal vez estés todavía algo confundido por verte repentinamente en esta situación- aún no podía ver la figura de aquel maldito pero podía escucharle perfectamente, aunque eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza- pero permíteme recordártelo… un panda muerto?**

 **El maestro de kung fu se encogió muy apenas mientras muy lentamente las memorias de lo ocurrido hacia pocas horas parecían regresar con un esfuerzo chirriante, que solamente le causaba mayor malestar; comenzaba a recordar… habían ido a detener a Lord Shen… habían estado en su torre… Tigresa y Mantis habían conseguido destruir lo que ellos creían era la única arma de ese demente… Po había estado teniendo problemas para hacerle frente por motivos que él no conocía…**

 **Po…**

 **Volvió a entornar los ojos a pesar de que eso solo hacía que el zumbido de su cabeza se hiciese mas fuerte…**

 **Y entonces sus pupilas empequeñecieron de golpe mientras el frío corría por debajo de sus plumas como si se tratase de agua helada derramada sobre él. Una bola en llamas, Tigresa gritando su nombre, el panda, ese compañero y amigo que los había admirado a grados que a veces consideraban escandalosos y a veces, irritantes o simpáticos había desaparecido en menos de un parpadeo entre fuego y luces…**

 **Ellos habían estado peleando con toda la desesperación y fuerza de la que eran capaces para al siguiente momento, permanecer congelados por el duro golpe que era el ver a un compañero caído…**

 **Por mucho que el panda rojo les entrenase y les hiciese repetirse que ver morir a un amigo en batalla era algo por lo que tendrían que pasar y resistirlo… simplemente ninguno de ellos había podido; había sido como perder un fragmento grande de sus vidas, tenerlo entre sus alas y simplemente ya no mas… estaba seguro que de todos Tigresa era la que mas lo lamentaría puesto que se había hecho el compromiso de no ver morir al panda… y había fracasado**

 **Así que eso lo tomaría de forma muy personal**

 **Un ligero estremecimiento fue provocado por el calambrazo de dolor provocado por su ala que aún resentía las quemaduras de pólvora de hacía poco, regresándole a la realidad**

 **Le gustase o no… Po estaba muerto**

 **Qué mas había ocurrido? Cómo había llegado ahí?**

 **Ya… después de ver desaparecer a Po y en el instante en que se hubiesen olvidado de la pelea, los lobos les habían caído encima a golpes y entonces, había perdido el conocimiento. Fantástico. Eran prisioneros**

 **La claridad de aquello le hizo emitir un ruido muy ligero de inconformidad mientras que el principe de Gongmen emitía una suave risa al poder ver que finalmente, aquel maestro de kung fu ponía todas las piezas en su lugar; la sonrisa de aquel sujeto se hizo levemente mas pronunciada por un lado ya que aquello significaba que estaba listo para recibir el pago por las molestias que le habían ocasionado**

 **-Entonces… no quieres saber como están tus amigos?**

 **Preguntó con suavidad y diversión el pavorreal finalmente colocándose en el perímetro de visión de la otra ave que simplemente le dirigió la mirada mas fría e iracunda que tenía ya que no había otra forma de expresarle sus pensamientos**

 **-Solo quería ser amable… al menos ellos no están muertos… no aún**

 **Informó Lord Shen acercándose finalmente hasta quedar frente al rostro de aquel guerrero que apretó con frustración sus largas patas que también estaban atrapadas contra la mesa de madera, intentando alejarse y si acabo consiguiendo hacer escuchar un graznido ahogado pero de advertencia al de ojos rojos que emitió una risa ligera**

 **-Si aún no te hago nada!**

 **Soltó volviendo a reir con mas ganas mientras el suave sonido de las plumas arrastrándose lo seguía conforme se movía hacia un lado de la mesa, donde el ave de cabeza oscura volvió a tensarse preparándose mentalmente para las torturas que aquel sujeto estuviese preparándose para aplicarle; era un maestro del kung fu, el dolor físico y tal vez el psicológico podía resistirlo… no era su primera vez capturado y estaba seguro de que sus amigos aguantarían igual**

 **Estaba seguro de que nada podía ser mayor al dolor de saber que nunca mas volverían a ver a Po, ni a escuchar sus bromas o a probar su comida, o tenerle a un lado, molesto o no, preocupado por ellos…**

 **No solo era su admirador completo y sincero… se había convertido en su amigo y en una presencia constante.**

 **Cerró los ojos, aguardando pacientemente a que aquel sujeto ordenase que comenzasen a torturarlo o que él mismo lo hiciese ya que solo por el hecho de haber asesinado de forma inmisericorde al maestro Rino era suficiente para saber que no se detendría de hacer el trabajo sucio el mismo si lo veía necesario.**

 **Sin embargo, un segundo le bastó para abrir los ojos con sorpresa y alarma al percibir como había comenzado a deshacer el amarre con el cual sostenía la cinta purpura por encima de su pantalón; se removió incómodo y volvió a emitir un graznido muy bajo de la pura sorpresa al no entender cuál era la intención detrás de ello. Acaso utilizaría aquella tela para ayudarse y tal vez asfixiarlo o algo peor?**

 **Realmente no veía que podía ser peor, tal vez le introduciría aquello en el pico y luego le dejarían caer agua para ahogarle**

 **El pensamiento en si era suficiente para darle nauseas pero nuevamente, estaba seguro de que era capaz de resistir… y si moría, lo haría honrosamente**

 **-Veo que no te incomoda que haga esto…- comentó el pavorreal divertido por el nulo caso que le hacía aquella grulla tonta… realmente no sabía lo que le venía encima- será que no es la primera vez que te hacen algo así?**

 **Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como todas las plumas del ave se erizaban de golpe por el orgullo herido y la ira de la burla hacia su persona, incluso pudiendo ser capaz de detectar ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos al moverse hacia él a falta de una mejor posición para moverse; el principe exiliado movió sus ojos rojos un segundo hacia la puerta para luego, terminar de retirar aquella cosa y dejarla caer como si se tratase de una basura a un lado**

 **-Realmente esperaba mayor resistencia de tu parte**

 **Comentó el albino con toda la calma del mundo mientras la expresión de aquel guerrero continuaba siendo retadora mas a momentos parecía ingresar en un ligero segundo de confusión**

 **-Pero tampoco me sorprende. Según la información recabada por mis lobos, no eres precisamente el eslabón mas resistente de tu grupo- se encogió de hombros un poco antes de pasar al frente del rostro del mas alto que volvía a tensarse y a temblar de pura ira mientras que el villano le colocaba la punta de una pluma a modo de dedo en la barbilla presionada contra la mesa- según tengo entendido y por lo que he visto, tu función mas útil si no es de servir de escalón para ese inútil panda es solamente estar dando vueltas de un lado a otro, haciendo ruido y molestando a los demás**

 **Grulla se retorció sin pensar nuevamente en aquellos cinchos provocando que estos mordiesen la carne debajo de las plumas y le hiciesen daño pero no era lo que en aquellos momentos le perturbaba**

 **Solo quería cerrarle la boca a ese estúpido asesino**

 **Estaba harto y cansado de esos comentarios sobre su persona pero dolía aún mas que los hiciera aquella criatura inferior que se mofaba de ellos**

 **Sin embargo al siguiente momento apretó nuevamente los parpados y tragó, intentando concentrarse y relajarse**

 **Eso era lo que ese Lord Shen estaba buscando. Quería hacerlo enojar, sacarlo de quicio, desconcentrarlo… y si lo conseguía, cuando comenzase la verdadera tortura le sería imposible resistirla y probablemente esa era la meta de aquel demente; no debía de dejarlo ganar, el maestro Shifu no se lo admitiría de ninguna manera y no podía defraudar a sus amigos cayendo así nada mas. Incluso se lo debía a la memoria de Po**

 **Debía ser razonable**

 **Todos a su alrededor siempre lo veían como el débil, el frágil. Incluso Po solía molestarle con eso y aunque le dejaba en claro que eso dolía, sabía que el panda no lo hacía con malas intenciones, sobre todo siendo este el primero en sufrir en carne propia de las burlas de los demás, incluso las propias; así que algo de karma en ese sentido no era algo que pudiese evitar o tuviese el derecho para quejarse**

 **Pero no debía dejar que ese enemigo lo viese así.**

 **Le demostraría lo contrario**

 **-Hmm… concentración?- inquirió el pavorreal observando la expresión serena y con los parpados cerrados de la grulla que ahora acompasaba la respiración, meditando- si, he visto a los demás hacerlo… pero siempre hay forma de arrebatárselas…**

 **El maestro sonrió mentalmente, sin haber podido evitar escuchar las palabras del enemigo. Qué poco les conocía como para pensar que cualquier cosa que hiciese les arrancaría la concentración en el momento mas importante de todos! Solo por lo que se debía a sus amigos y compañeros, ya era suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que soportaría cualquier hueso roto, cualquier golpe con metal, espinas bajo las garras, incluso si le sacaban un ojo…**

 **Bueno, esperaba que no llegasen a esos extremos**

 **-Jugamos un juego?- el susurro del albino le sorprendió al tenerlo a un lado de su oído, apenas abriendo los ojos por inercia- veamos si tu kung fu y tu meditación realmente pueden ayudarte con esto…**

 **Esta vez el escalofrío por el significado oculto de aquellas palabras hizo titubear en la firmeza del maestro de las artes aéreas.**

 **No era lo típico en alguien que esta planeando arrancarle la vida o hacerle el camino al fin tortuoso y lento antes de su ultimo aliento; no… era el tono de quien pensaba en dejarle con vida y jugar con esta hasta que se cansase de ello… eso solo podía significar que el dolor que vendría realmente lo tendría en vilo durante años hasta que alguien fuese por ellos pero… nuevamente, no había una muerte mas honorable que la de un guerrero defendiendo lo justo o incluso, una larga condena a la miseria era capaz de traerle orgullo al saber que no sería doblegado**

 **Po estaría orgulloso de ellos**

 **De todos y cada uno**

 **Se afirmaría a sí mismo como merecedor de todo el cariño y admiración auténticas que le tenía el panda**

 **Emitió un suave suspiro a través del pico y espero… esperó hasta que con un golpe de adrenalina comenzó a percibir como sus pantalones eran retirados con ayuda de una daga ya que por la posición en la que tenía las patas, dobladas a los lados y hacia delante era imposible que los sacaran como habían entrado**

 **Volvió a erizar las plumas cada vez mas confundido**

 **Chasqueó muy apenas el pico. Para qué le necesitaba ese pavorreal desnudo? Acaso prefería torturarle y cortarle de forma limpia la carne y poder presenciar sin estorbo como la sangre brotaba de él? Era el único motivo sensato que se le ocurría para algo como aquello.**

 **Movió muy apenas el cuerpo, incómodo por la sensación expuesta que ahora sentía para luego, tensarse mientras que el otro usaba una de sus dagas para pasar la punta de esta por debajo de las plumas y rozando la piel; no era doloroso y eso había sido justamente lo que le intrigaba, especialmente al pasarla por entre sus hombros y detrás del cuello, enviando un calambrazo eléctrico por toda su espina**

 **-El mayor pesar y humillación que puedes tener, es el saber que lo disfrutaste y lo deseaste y que incluso suplicaste por ello…**

 **Murmuró Lord Shen en un tono ronco y bajo lo cuál hizo que por primera vez la grulla sudase en frío. No quería escuchar aquello ni pensar en lo que podían significar esas palabras, especialmente por el movimiento que comenzaba a ser continuo por debajo de su plumaje y que continuaba haciéndole temblar por una sensación que no podía evitar ni retener a pesar de lo molesto e incómodo que se sentía**

 **Él era un maestro del Kung Fu por todos los cielos!**

 **Entrenado bajo las condiciones mas duras que uno de los mejores maestros en toda China había podido idear, bajo la tutela de Oogway y Shifu, haciéndole frente a inumerables enemigos… no era posible que su cuerpo le traicionase ante algo tan estúpido como el roce suave de algo que podría matarle en cualquier segundo! Y casi como una respuesta a ello, pudo percibir el calor de la sangre al correr a los lados de su cuerpo al abrir muy lentamente una herida sobre su espalda**

 **Al menos eso le tranquilizaba al poder cubrir con el dolor las ondas de una sensación desconocida por su cuerpo**

 **El albino fue moviendo el filo d su arma una y otra vez por aquel corte sangrante, observando la carne roja y palpitante del ave capturada y sabiendo que eso le estaba provocando un alivio momentáneo al guerrero, que seguramente prefería el dolor por sobre cualquier otra cosa**

 **Pero él… estaba preparado para aquello. Ya había practicado con los otros y solamente quería ver el punto de quiebre del ave, que a pesar de no ser tan importante continuaba siendo parte de aquellas molestias que se le habían encarado…**

 **Y él, no iba a perdonar a nadie**

 **-Entonces… comenzamos?**

 **Preguntó como si aquello fuese una charla amena el de ojos rojos, mientras que el cautivo emitia un pequeño y poco audible gruñido, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con desdén y orgullo lo que provocó que el pavorreal volviese a reir**

 **-Muy bien… lo tomaré como que estás listo…**

 **Dijo antes de mover algo cerca de la mesa y fuera del alcance de la vista del guerrero alado que parpadeó una vez antes de sentir con dolor como su cuerpo era alzado por la parte posterior con un mecanismo añadido a aquellas gruesas cintas de metal, pero que al mismo tiempo estirando sus patas hacia arriba y de forma tiesa; pero aún así eso podía resistirlo y lo sabía aunque el rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la zona que había exhibido al aire era inevitable**

 **No había un entrenamiento que le mostrase a tragarse el orgullo al tener a alguien observando su cloaca tan fijamente como ahora sabía, que estaba haciendo el enemigo**

 **En verdad… a quien demonios se le ocurría!?**

 **-Aún no gritas o tratas de retirarte lo que me hace afirmar que en verdad, no es la primera vez que te muestras a los demás sin pudor alguno… y uno que cree saberlo todo de los maestros de las artes de pelea… vaya sorpresa…**

 **El pecho del aludido al estar pegado sobre la mesa provocaba un sonido opaco al golpetear con fuerza su corazón contra la pared torácica en un claro desafío a su esfuerzo por calmarse; Grulla apretó con mayor fuerza su pico mientras giraba sus ojos con la mirada mas fría y dura que tenía, casi como preguntándole a aquel sujeto si aquello era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto. Pero los ojos rojos de aquel ser brillaban con diversión al darse cuenta de que no era muy difícil sacar de su equilibrio al ave**

 **Solo necesitaba… unos cuantos empujones**

 **-Sabes? Siendo miembro del palacio hay cosas que se nos prohíben experimentar para no caer en tentaciones tontas- comenzó a contar mientras de debajo de la mesa parecía estirar algo que el prisionero no alcanzaba a percibir- así que siendo que ahora tengo la oportunidad me da mucho gusto poder hacer esto con alguien de una especie similar… ya sabes, los mamíferos, los reptiles e insectos no son como nosotros, vaya…**

 **Grulla volvió a torcerse un poco mientras que para su sorpresa, su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas a gran velocidad sobre la oscuridad que había detrás de cada frase**

 **Tigresa… Víbora… incluso Mantis!?**

 **La preocupación por las chicas era obvia porque nunca había faltado el retorcido que quisiese propasarse con estas y la punzada en su corazón vino de forma natural al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ese maldito desgraciado o quizás, sus secuaces que seguramente habrían hecho lo que quisieran con quienes no podían hacer nada, indefensas como seguramente estarían al igual que él; pero aún su psique luchaba con el hecho de que había incluído ahí a uno de sus compañeros varones, sabiendo que ahora estaba así con él…**

 **Por todos los cielos, que le habían hecho a Mono!?**

 **Peor aún… que era lo que pensaba hacerle a él!?**

 **-Oh… veo que comenzamos a comprender…- Shen volvió a reir antes de hacer un sonido con algo que tomó de debajo de la mesa- no es tan divertido si ya conoces de que va esto, pero al menos, veremos que tanto experimentaste antes de llegar a mi y quizás hacerlo saber en las calles ayude a hacerte mas olvidable…**

 **Los ojos del ave cautiva se movieron desesperadamente intentando pensar, alguna opción, algún punto de huida… meditar? Tal vez debía de intentarlo pero en esos momentos en que el entendimiento de su situación aparecía de golpe casi le parecía una fantasía imposible. Especialmente… especialmente cuando sin aviso pudo sentir aquellas puntas afiladas y gélidas de metal ingresando en su cuerpo de forma repentina para luego, abrirle a un grado que le nubló la vista tan solo por el dolor**

 **No podía ser verdad…**

 **No podía… no era cierto que lo estuviera…**

 **-Tal vez no habías practicado la resistencia al dolor si te atacaban por el trasero… que gracioso…**

 **Se burló el que debía ser el gobernante de Gongmen mientras que el ave mas alta pasaba por un shock de sorpresa por algo para lo que no estaba preparado en ningun sentido posible; incluso el cincho metálico que le sostenía el cuello ahora se enterraba mas en la carne del ave al esta haber tensado el cuerpo hacia arriba como si con ello pudiese evitar el contacto… pero no había forma y la presión en las paredes de su conducto interno eran el infierno en vida**

 **No había otra descripción para ello**

 **Su respiración se volvía errática por las punzadas que provenían desde su interior antes de percibir como el pavorreal de ojos rojos movía un poco el aparato y se asomaba**

 **Graznó con mayor fuerza intentando maldecirle por aquello pero era en vano mientras tuviese el pico afianzado al igual que el resto de él pero por primera vez había comenzado a removerse en parte para resistirse a aquella invasión; jamás en su vida había pasado por algo similar y al menos, podía considerarse virgen en ese sentido y no podía dejar… no podía concebir que una criatura tan sucia como aquella le tocase de esa forma**

 **-Tranquilo… en un momento te permitiré hablar…**

 **Dijo el albino mientras tomaba una de sus plumas largas y la movía para mostrarla al de ojos dorados que parecía desearle la muerte mas ruin con la mirada**

 **-Pero primero… veamos hasta donde llegas…**

 **Musitó Lord Shen mordiéndose la punta de la lengua al tiempo que acercaba un poco la punta de esa pluma al ingreso del otro que trató de sacudir la cabeza y concentrarse en el corte en su espalda, que seguía sangrando aunque de forma menos profusa que antes…**

 **Debía de resistir…**

 **Finalmente, vino el toque suave con aquella cosa y el calor que le golpeó todo el cuerpo fue mayor a lo que su mente hubiera podido resistir, incluso en el trance mas delicado. Ese roce había ido tan adentro que antes de siquiera poder resistirse y obligarse a buscar el dolor como consuelo, ya había percibido algo extraño y muy diferente a la sangre que parecía haber salido de sí en muy poca cantidad**

 **No sabía lo que era y realmente no lo deseaba averiguar pero al parecer, había complacido a ese desgraciado cuyos ojos brillaron con interés**

 **-Lo sabía… no puedes ser primerizo con estas cosas- comenzó a reir con crueldad- incluso aún pretendiendo que te vas a resistir, tu cuerpo se ha preparado!**

 **Un ligero crujido provino de una de las patas del ave atrapada al hacer un esfuerzo extra para soltarse, buscando llegar al otro y borrarse esa maldita sonrisa del pico pero ese sujeto, solo continuaba riendo**

 **-Veamos si podemos conseguir que disfrutes esto de verdad… se que a final de cuentas lo haré y te romperé a mis deseos pero… antes, te rendirás por tu propio pie…**

 **"Nunca… estás enfermo, estás loco!" chilló para si mismo en rabia contenida el maestro guerrero volviendo a hacer un inútil esfuerzo en removerse mientras nuevamente, percibía el roce de los pelos de la pluma del pavo muy en su interior pero esta vez, de una forma mas continua y en circulos como si quisiese que toda la zona se volviese sensible simplemente al toque o a la idea de este y reaccionase por inercia**

 **Mentalmente, el ave se repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que odiaba aquello, que le daba asco siquiera el tratar de comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de ese lunático… pero por otro lado, si alguna vez había practicado el control propio del cuerpo, al parecer este lo había olvidado por completo ya que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas comenzaba a perder la fuerza de voluntad para detener los temblores que se movían desde el sitio de toque hasta la cabeza**

 **Era algo automático e incluso, su respiración se había vuelto mas pesada y errática**

 **Podía percibir el calor sobre sus mejillas y como su corazón cada vez golpeaba con mayor fuerza al grado de que casi podía sentirlo perforando sus oídos. Volvió a intentar removerse en los amarres, quizás cubrir en algo la vergüenza que le ocasionaba aquella posición, tratar de exponerse menos… la zona de la cloaca y hacia adentro comenzaban a arder solo por el hecho de las pequeñas contracciones sufridas al tratar esta de volver a su estado normal siendo detenidas por lo que fuera aquella maldita cosa con la que se auxiliaba el albino para observarle por dentro**

 **Su rubor se incremento ante este pensamiento**

 **Podía verle completamente expuesto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo**

 **Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron y apretó el cuerpo hacia delante en el agarre al percibir como no era ya solo la pluma del otro sino que este directamente le había tocado por dentro, haciéndole emitir un pequeño grito ahogado de frustración y coraje**

 **-Aún te resistes… al menos en pequeñas cosas como esta eres un luchador…- confesó el de ojos rojos bastante complacido y entretenido con aquello- pero por cuanto tiempo mas? Sería massencillo si te dejaras llevar como seguramente lo haces con el resto, en las sombras de la noche cuando piensas que nadie te puede ver y nadie se enterara en tu precioso palacio de jade…**

 **Aquello había bastado para que la grulla hiciera un nuevo esfuerzo y finalmente lograba al menos deslizar parte de su pico hacia atrás, no lo suficiente para liberarse pero si para dejarse escuchar**

 **-Yo jamás haría algo que faltara al honor y al orgullo de mi familia y maestros como tú, maldito bastardo!**

 **A decir verdad no lo había pensado. Ni acostumbraba a ser mal hablado pero no soportaba mas el silencio de tener que soportar aquellas palabras en contra de su dignidad; pero la posición en la que se encontraba no era realmente la apropiada para darse el lujo de valentonadas ya que los ojos del enemigo se entornaron para luego, ingresarle al cuerpo algo mas grueso y aspero, seguramente de madera**

 **Aquello había sido tan de golpe que en un segundo había perdido la consciencia**

 **Y para cuando había despertado, los calambrazos de dolor habían superado nuevamente a los primeros, haciendole sentir como un maldito débil al no ser capaz de soportarlos en pie; y aún así, al siguiente momento le parecía perder por segunda ocasión la consciencia ante la presión sin cuidado que el pavorreal ponía sobre su garganta con todo el propósito de asfixiarle. Nuevamente, no podía pensar con claridad y el zumbido de cabeza iba y venia con mayor fuerza ante la falta de oxígeno**

 **Unos momentos después, una bocanada de aire le permitió un nuevo esfuerzo en concentrarse en la realidad al ser soltado**

 **-Anda… quiero seguirte escuchando…**

 **Retó Lord Shen recibiendo en cambio una mirada dura y nublada tanto por el dolor de lo que le hacía como por sus recientes desmayos**

 **-Así esta mejor… como te dije antes… la gracia de esto, es que lo hagas por agrado… vaya, no es divertido humillarte si no pones de tu parte**

 **Suspiró el pavo como si aquello lo aburriese mientras que el preso enterraba sus garras en la mesa de madera con desafío**

 **-Estás enfermo…**

 **-Yo lo estoy? En verdad eso crees?- inquirió con dulzura el albino dejando salir una nueva risa aguda- no… un enfermo es aquel que abandona a sus hijos y que no los protege cuando mas lo necesitan… un enfermo, se enfrenta a la muerte pensando que sobrevivirá… eso es un enfermo. Yo soy un visionario que no teme el hacer lo necesario para triunfar…**

 **-Y… hacerme esto te hará triunfar de alguna manera? Realmente?**

 **Sisseó** **la grulla tensando el cuerpo mientras percibía con dolor aquella cosa aún dentro de su cuerpo e hiriéndole por entre la carne interna donde no cubrían las paredes de metal del objeto que usaba el otro para torturarle**

 **-Bueno… al menos me entretiene mientras preparan todo y me aseguro, de que los demás lo tomaran como una advertencia… así que si, puedes considerar esto como una pequeña ayuda para que yo gane al final…**

 **-Entretenerte con el dolor ajeno no te hace el ganador… solamente un maldito miserable que se aprovecha porque no puede ganar si no tiene amarrado al enemigo**

 **Masculló el ave zancuda antes de tensarse nuevamente al sentir como el otro retiraba aquella cosa gruesa de su interior, así como el aparato con el que lo tenía abierto, causándole un momentáneo alivio**

 **-Muy bien puede ser… pero eso me hace mas inteligente que ustedes en todo caso, porque no tomo riesgos**

 **Se encogió de hombros el pavorreal para luego, buscar un aparato nuevo**

 **-Además… tengo muchas otras cosas aquí con las que ayudarme si no pones de tu parte- añadió antes de volver a mover algo en la mesa que forzó al cuerpo del otro a quedar de lado- esto debería de hacerlo mas sencillo para ti también**

 **El maestro sin embargo no lo creía así. Las pequeñas contracciones de dolor de su cuerpo le eran suficientes aún para sentirse tranquilo al poder concentrarse en estas por sobre cualquier otra cosa que tuviese planeado el pavorreal… o al menos eso creyó hasta que comenzó a frotarle aquellas pequeñas hojas en la zona herida; nuevamente pudo sentir un escalofrío a lo largo de toda su espalda mientras se preguntaba a que dios o espíritu había ofendido tan gravemente como para tener que pasar por aquellas cosas de una manera tan degradante**

 **Y para mayor frustración, lo que fuera que le estuviese aplicando había estado bajando el dolor mas sin embargo, permitiendo que otras sensaciones tomasen su lugar especialmente por el continuo roce y frotamiento en aquella zona**

 **Muy lentamente y en contra de su voluntad, volvía a ser incapaz de controlarse al respirar pero ahora, su vista se nublaba por el calor que acudía a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que muy a su desgracia, estaba perdiendo ese terreno; movió su ala quemada contra el metal que le retenía, intentando concentrarse nuevamente en el dolor o en cualquier cosa que lo alejase de aquello que le estaba provocando el enemigo pero nuevamente, este parecía estar al pendiente de sus intenciones:**

 **Despacio, este introdujo las plumas de su ala en su interior pero esta vez, buscando que no doliese lo que solamente le hizo intentar escapar de alguna forma de su toque**

 **No podía ser**

 **No podía estar perdiendo aquello y mucho menos, que realmente fuera tan incapaz de controlarse al grado de reaccionar involuntariamente a aquello. Sin embargo, ya no podía removerse con las mismas energías que antes… sin darse cuenta, la propia batalla que estaba llevando tanto internamente como externa, lo estaba dejando agotado; emitió un quejido de molestia mientras percibía como el movimiento en las plumas del otro se hacía mas veloz**

 **Esa parte de su anatomía no estaba preparada para eso y no podía terminar de comprender como era que estaba funcionando**

 **Y sin embargo con cada movimiento nuevo, el calor que lo rodeaba se iba acrecentando al grado de ya no saber si era por estar en la fabrica o producto de la enorme traición que le estaba haciendo su cuerpo; intentó nuevamente sacudir la cabeza y sus garras se engarrotaron mas y mas, mientras que comenzaba a sudar frío por debajo de las plumas y la expresión de gusto de quien le tenía preso se acrecentaba**

 **Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería**

 **Muy a su pesar y con los ojos humedecidos de frustración, el cuerpo del ave atada se tensó con fuerza y se removió sin control solo un segundo antes de que algo cálido y espeso brotase de su cuerpo**

 **-Así esta mucho mejor… no te costaba tanto, verdad?**

 **Rió con falso cariño el otro mientras que nuevamente el guerrero hacia lucha por liberarse esta vez por el coraje que sentía.**

 **-Tranquilo… como dije antes, aún espero que pidas por esto… de una forma u otra- susurró**

 **Una y otra vez. Ya ni siquiera estaba consciente del tiempo que estaba tomándose ese maldito para tocarle de esa manera y para provocarle a venirse una y otra vez; solo podía imaginar la mirada de decepción de su maestro y de sus compañeros al no poder frenarse de sentir aquello o siquiera, liberarse del amarre que cada vez parecía arder mas y mas en su mente. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que todas las burlas que le hacían no eran sin razón: era simplemente que él era demasiado ciego para admitir la realidad de su miseria**

 **Después de un rato pensó que terminaría y ya se aburriría puesto que no le había conseguido hacer suplicar pero estaba muy equivocado**

 **-Ahora viene algo mas divertido- contó el de ojos rojos- debo de admitirlo: tienes mas resistencia de la que calculaba… pero incluso el metal mas duro puede romperse a cierta presión… incluso tus amigas… sobre todo una de ellas lo dejó ver**

 **Las pupilas del ave cautiva se encogieron de golpe antes de verle con auténtico pánico**

 **No era que no lo hubiera imaginado pero…**

 **No podía ser**

 **-Y… debo de añadir que depende de tu comportamiento en los siguientes momentos, lo que venga para ellos en adelante porque si no consigo divertirme contigo entonces buscaré con los demás…- dijo viendo con gesto serio y fingido a otra parte haciendo que aquel ave sopesara sus opciones…**

 **Finalmente para darse cuenta a donde había ido todo aquello desde un inicio**

 **Pelear literalmente no era una opción y aquel demonio solo estaba jugando con ellos para ver hasta donde llegarían o que tan egoístas eran. Sus ojos se humedecieron aún mas antes de asentir una sola vez y dejar que una sombra cubriese sus ojos; la sonrisa del albino se ensanchó grandemente antes de reir muy quedo y por lo bajo, sentándose un poco mas allá en una silla que había dejado aparte y fuera de la vista del otro**

 **-Entonces… finalmente te rindes? Comienzas a desear esto, aunque sea solo por ayudar a tus amigos?**

 **Grulla asintió en silencio sin ver al otro, que se cruzó de alas con placer**

 **-Eso me gusta… ahora…**

 **Movió un ala y a esa señal dos de sus lobos ingresaron a la habitación lo que hizo que se tensara el prisionero al darse cuenta con horror que era lo que esperaba que sucediese el otro; peor aún, esos animales se veían desesperados a su manera y pudo sentir el ácido de su estómago subir ante el pánico de adelantarse a lo que sucedería en los siguientes minutos y que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance para protegerse de ninguna manera**

 **-Les he dejado observar desde una habitación al lado- contó el albino mientras que aquellos animales temblaban ante la excitación de tomarlo a la primera oportunidad y sus ojos brillaban con maldad- asi que espero que les des algo de gusto, ya sabes… no atacarlos y no morder…**

 **"No morder"… pensó el ave atada antes de comenzar a removerse con toda la desesperación de la que era capaz mientras su cerebro terminaba de procesar todo el significado detrás de aquello y lo que vendría; ya no le importaba si se veía cobarde, incluso si le terminaba asesinando con un cuchillo, una navaja, en llamas, no le interesaba. Definitivamente no podía rebajarse a hacer algo como aquello y comenzó a herirse aún mas al desear agitar la cabeza**

 **-Vaya que es inepto…**

 **Gruñó el albino antes de hacerle una seña a sus lobos para que se acercasen, sobre todo al mas grande que con ansias se trepó en la mesa, girando con su fuerza el mecanismo para colocar al ave hacia arriba, con las patas abiertas hacia los lados y afianzadas de tal manera que se cortaba mas y mas con sus esfuerzos para huir; el enorme animal se relamió ante la victima que tenía indefensa debajo suyo y por primera vez, las lagrimas hicieron aparición como tales en el rostro del otro**

 **-Por favor… por favor, no hagas eso…**

 **Susurró comenzando a temblar descontroladamente y buscando encogerse o zafarse con mayor fuerza**

 **-Haré lo que quieras… lo que me pidas… obedeceré pero no… esto no… por favor…**

 **-Uhm… suplicas… a final de cuentas, incluso el alma mas dura puede quebrarse… hasta la de los guerreros de China- musitó con tono grave el ave mas pequeña mientras que la grulla volvía a retorcerse, dejándose algunas plumas en el proceso al sentir al otro animal acercarse peligrosamente a su cabeza**

 **-Te lo imploro… lo que sea… cualquier cosa pero esto no!- chilló con un tono mas agudo y frustrado mientras que el albino levantaba un ala para que se detuvieran sus guerreros, que le observaron con un dejo algo resentido**

 **-Lo que sea?**

 **-Si… si, haré… haré lo que me pidas, pero no… no eso…**

 **Volvió a decir el guerrero golpeándose la nuca con languidez mientras ahora mojaba la mesa con su llanto y sus sollozos, decepcionado de sí mismo al haber llegado a ese grado y derrotado al darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía en sus espaldas, solo por no haber sido mas rápido o mas fuerte**

 **Esas eran las consecuencias**

 **-Entonces… dales gusto… sería lo mínimo después de tenerles que ordenar que no te tomen como lo desean…**

 **Susurró con suavidad el pavorreal mientras que el ave mas alta asentía dentro de lo que podía y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no verse obligado a ver lo que tendría que hacer solo por salvar un poco de lo que le quedaba de inocencia, si es que podía llamarla así; la calidez del miembro duro de aquella bestia (porque no tenía otra palabra para definirla) se sentía apretada contra sí y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para entender que era lo que este quería**

 **Temblando de miedo y de vergüenza, se torció un poco para poder mover el cuerpo y muy lentamente, comenzar a frotar aquella cosa con su propia cloaca**

 **Podía sentir la mirada libidinosa del maldito infeliz que le tenía capturado sobre aquel acto, casi como si él mismo lo estuviese haciendo y eso solamente le afectó mas… por cuanto tiempo estaría jugando con él? Cuando finalmente le concedería el alivio de la muerte para poder olvidarse de aquello, incluso si no se reunia su espíritu con el de los demás maestros? Su llanto aumentó en intensidad lo mas silenciosamente que podía mientras que percibía con nauseas como el animal encima suyo empezaba a frotarle de la misma forma que él lo hacía**

 **No debía de pensar en eso… no debía de pensar que se trataba de algo tan malo como aquello…**

 **Sus amigos… estaba seguro de que ellos harían lo mismo en su lugar para que él no pasase por esa situación… prefería que, si les hacían daño él recibir los peores golpes a que se ensañaran con el resto**

 **Al menos… debía ser capaz de darles eso**

 **Nuevamente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración se volvió dificultosa, siéndole casi imposible impedir la salida de los gemidos que nacían en su garganta sin desearlo, mientras que aumentaba él mismo la velocidad de su movimiento contra el miembro del lobo por exigencia de su propio cuerpo sin que ya pudiese frenarlo, sintiendo lo mismo por parte de aquella endemoniada criatura que parecía bastante desesperado por tomarlo aunque la orden era que no lo hiciera**

 **Apretaba el pico dentro de lo que cabía mientras las figuras a su alrededor se volvían borrosas principalmente por la fiebre ligera que ahora le aquejaba, torciéndose cada vez mas con rapidez hasta que algo pareció golpear con fuerza su cuerpo, haciendole temblar y emitir un chillido agudo que se escapó de si mientras sentía su propio calor escapar de su cuerpo… sumado al semen del lobo que le golpeteaba rápidamente hasta venirse encima suyo, forzándose a voltear el rostro a otro lado a como pudiese para no ser testigo de su propia vergüenza al terminar manchado de aquella manera sobre el cuerpo**

 **Le estaba costando recuperar la respiración antes de poder sentir como nuevamente era exigido de aquella forma, sin tener la capacidad o la fuerza mental para evitarlo o rogar por unos momentos para retomar el aire**

 **Su espalda se curvaba hacia atrás suavemente al tener que volverse a frotar contra aquella cosa… antes de percibir algo calido al lado de su rostro, erizándose de golpe al entender que era lo que le pedía**

 **-Como te dije… cálmalo y no tendrás que llegar mas lejos… y de igual forma… trata de que esto te agrade también a ti... haz que te guste, ya sabes… eso me haría pensar tal vez, que si pones de tu parte y que puedo dejarte en unos momentos…**

 **Sus ojos temblaban varias veces mientras finalmente, bajaba los parpados y muy a su pesar sacaba la lengua, tragándose el repentino asco por su propia persona y la necesidad imperiosa de retirarse; si no hacia aquello… si no obedecía y cumplía con las exigencias del otro… entonces todo sería peor y había decidido a final de cuentas, recibir aquello para evitárselo al resto aunque por dentro, rogaba porque alguien fuese a rescatarlos y cortase de una vez por todas con aquella pesadilla**

 **No podía ser menos que eso**

 **Una asquerosa y horrenda pesadilla en la cuál se encontraba atrapado**

 **El miembro de aquel sujeto al que ahora tenía que complacer era grande y honestamente, jamás había tenido algo así por delante; temblaba de miedo y de pura ansiedad por alejarse y no tener que pasar por ello nunca mas pero de todas formas, había comenzado a mover a como podía la cabeza para cubrir toda la superficie que pudiese, tragándose el orgullo y la bilis al comenzar a escuchar los sonidos de placer emitidos por aquel sujeto y peor aún, comenzando él con los propios al sentir el climax nuevamente por causa del primer lobo que seguía sobre su cuerpo**

 **Y lo peor había sido al sentir como sus alas eran reacomodadas en los metales que le sostenían de forma que terminaba con ambas entre sus piernas a sabiendas de qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo aquel demonio del infierno**

 **Pero no tenía opción… había prometido obedecer…**

 **Muy a su pesar y sollozando dentro de lo que hacía, comenzó a mover muy lentamente sus propias alas para frotarse los bordes de su ingreso, sintiendo nuevos golpes eléctricos y una mayor vergüenza solo de pensar en las expresiones del resto si lo vieran masturbándose solo para darle gusto a un sujeto a cambio de que aquello no se volviese aún peor de lo que ya era; su mente simplemente parecía no terminar de razonar el tener que verse forzado a ello pero al menos en una parte tenía razón: comenzaba a ser un poco mas tolerable el dolor**

 **Los dos animales aumentaron su velocidad y al siguiente segundo, ambos se venían encima del cuerpo de su prisionero que hacia lo propio muy a su pesar y cada vez sintiéndose mas enfermo**

 **Varios temblores le recorrían de arriba abajo mientras que los líquidos de ambos perros se deslizaban por su cuerpo y su rostro, haciendo todo lo posible el ave por ignorarlos pero sabiendo que esto se mezclaba con su llanto de una forma que no podía describir mas que como bizarra entre el peor de los significados**

 **Realmente se sentía un asco y si acaso lograba salir con vida de aquello…**

 **No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a seguir adelante**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **-Espera… no, No, NOOOOO! PARA, PARA!**

 **Sus gritos resonaron con fuerza en los muros de aquella habitación, desgarrando su garganta y cualquier resto salvable de su espíritu al sentir como, dejando de lado las palabras de su amo, el lobo se acomodaba en su cloaca y lo penetraba sin esperar nada, percibiendo el ave como su le estuviesen partiendo en dos desde el interior con la mas dura de las espadas; comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar con mas fuerza mientras trataba de librarse de aquella violación inmisericorde que parecía buscar hasta en lo mas recóndito que le quedaba de vida o de un atisbo de esta, la poca esperanza o fuerza que poseía**

 **Ya no podía mas con eso**

 **Chillaba y se retorcía de todas las formas posibles mientras gemía y suplicaba por piedad o compasión, rogando una y otra vez que le soltase pero las embestidas de aquel ser no solo eran desesperadas sino que parecían atravesarle por completo**

 **-Te lo suplico, te lo ruego… detente, dejame ya! Te dije que haría lo que fuera… basta!**

 **-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada**

 **Dijo sin atisbo de pena o piedad el pavorreal apoyándose en un ala**

 **-Después de todo… creo que tu deseas esto no? O prefieres que se lo demos a alguien mas?**

 **Ni siquiera tomó tiempo de pensarlo mientras lloraba a gritos y rogaba que se detuviese. Y sin embargo, con lo último de razonamiento comenzaba a ceder y a pretender que lo deseaba, en un vano esfuerzo por creer que con eso les evitaba ese dolor a sus amigos pero… hasta donde llegarían con él, hasta que nivel de depravación le harían llegar solo por complacerlos antes de desecharlo? Incluso el segundo lobo ahora le penetraba a través de la garganta, asfixiándole al tener bloqueadas las vías respiratorias pero viéndose imposibilitado de apartarse de ningun modo**

 **Ese era el fin del valeroso maestro Grulla**

 **Así era como terminarían sus días, cubierto en fluídos de seres malditos y tirado al fondo de cualquier mazmorra olvidada, sirviendo como objeto de placer y desquite para los vencedores de una guerra ridícula que nunca debió de ser**

 **Tosió y trató de respirar antes de sentir como finalmente, el amo y señor de aquel lugar se ponía de pie y se acercaba para verle el rostro, solo moviéndolo dentro de lo posible el ave acuatica y apretando los parpados ya incapaz de detener sus emociones y con el alma ardiendo como si hubiese sido marcada en las llamas del infierno; muy delicadamente, el ala del albino pasó por su mejilla, casi como si fuera una caricia**

 **-Pero no debes de sentirte tan mal…**

 **Le canturreó con falsa suavidad el de ojos rojos, sonriendo apenas**

 **-No pasaste por esto tu solo…**

 **Le dijo mientras que el primer perro aún seguía dentro de la grulla, tieso y aguardando**

 **-No eres el único que se creyó con el valor para creer que podría cargar con las penas de los demás… ustedes, los guerreros del Kung Fu son tan tontos…**

 **Comenzó a reir con fuerza antes de hacer una señal, provocando que aquel maestro le viese con dudas y pánico. A qué demonios se refería con eso? Y fue entonces cuando lo que parecía un enorme espejo en una pared se apartó, dejando ver que en realidad este era un vidrio de una sola vista y mostrando ahora una habitación lateral, donde en una mesa similar a la propia tenían sujeto tan fuertemente como se podía…**

 **A su compañero Mantis**

 **Podía notarlo en sus ojos, algo se había quebrado dentro suyo y sus ojos rojos no reflejaban nada mas que puro y auténtico terror, uno que iba mas allá del dolor y de todos los alfileres clavados y atravesando su abdomen… incluso lo que le cubría por encima, escurriendo por los laterales de la superficie de la madera mientras otro lobo se reía inclinado un poco para ver mejor las reacciones de ambos guerreros…**

 **Simplemente no podía mas**

 **El ave comenzó a soltar alaridos de dolor y pena tan fuertes que resonaban en todas partes, sin ser capaz de ocultar su vergüenza de ninguna forma y a sabiendas de que el otro había visto todo… especialmente cuando el segundo lobo giró la mesa para que el primero finalmente saliese del cuerpo del ave, dejando ver todo aquel proceso al segundo guerrero del palacio que pareció tratar de apartar la mirada, siendo imposibilitado de la misma forma que su compañero**

 **Definitivamente no había compasión en todo eso**

 **Ni algo que rescatar**

 **Todos estaban acabados y si había algo seguro en el interior del ave de ojos dorados era, que entre sus gritos, sollozos y lamentos no había lugar para ver directamente a los ojos a ninguno de sus amigos nuevamente**

 **Ninguno de ellos lo haría**

 **Por su parte el pavorreal inspiró profundo, orgulloso de su trabajo mientras finalmente cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y cubría todo el llanto infantil y desesperado de sus víctimas**

 **-Entonces… todos están…?**

 **-Completamente rotos- comenzó a reir con fuerza Lord Shen- y envenenados en sus almas hasta lo mas profundo… después de esto, no sobrevivirán- aseguró con los ojos entornados de gusto y placer- llévenlos al barco, exhíbanlos delante de sus compañeros y ante todos… quiero que sean observados por toda la ciudad**

 **-Si señor…**

 **Shen** **suspiró profundo y comenzó a alejarse del sitio**

 **Ahora… no habría quien tuviera el valor de detenerlo, porque los únicos que acaso hubieran podido ser una amenaza… finalmente habían sido aplastados**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
